


What If I Let Go?

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Requested, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: What if Nel went with Bazz? What would have happened? We see what could have been if Grimmjow had exited the picture early. A different version of what could have happened between Bazz/Nel/Grimmjow.HAS NO RELATION TO THE CARNIVAL OF RUST SERIES.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading and please, enjoy.
> 
> THIS FIC HAS NO RELATION TO THE CARNIVAL OF RUST SERIES. The chapters are short. The kids are not named the same from the series. If I hadn't picked Vain, the kid's name was going to be Ren.
> 
> I love talking to people and meeting fellow Bleach fans! Send words:  
> Tumblr @Espada-IV 
> 
> (─‿‿─) This solely is the inspiration of EliEliPuddinPie *snuggles* *begs for forgiveness for being bitchy and moody* She asked for it. She gets it. *nods*

“Hey Mom?”

 

Nel looked at the teenager who was addressing her. The fifteen-year-old stood in the doorway of her little brother's room. The only reason she was in the room at the moment was that she was trying to get a certain three-year-old to take a nap but the child had other ideas.

 

“Would you hold still Juzo? No, don't grab Mommy's chest. What is it, Ren?”

 

“I was wondering, the new Vapor Atrophy—”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? I know they're an old band but my friends listen to them. They're pretty awesome,” the blonde girl said. “A boy in my class says that they don't curse much, a couple songs have the word damn—”

 

“Dam! Dam! Dam!” the little boy said, clapping his hands.

 

Nel sighed. It seemed both of her children wanted to be difficult today. “Ren, I'm trying to put Juzo down for a nap. Can we speak about this in a bit?”

 

Another sigh as she watched her daughter stomp out of the room and past the man standing in the doorway. The tall man looked at the girl and then the woman.

 

“You don't let grudges die, do you, Nel?”

 

“Don't start, Bazz,” she said, finally letting go of the toddler who ran over to the man.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Hey Juze,” the man with a mohawk said as he reached down to pick up the boy.

 

The brown-haired and green-eyed boy pointed at his mother with a chubby hand. He scowled, “Mom's mad! What'd you do?”

 

Bazz playfully scoffed, “What did I do? Sir, I think you need to ask yourself that.”

 

“Uh, nuffin,” the boy replied giving his father a mischevious grin. “I good boy! Juze is good.”

 

Nel snorted with amusement and couldn't help melt at the exchange between father and son. She watched as Bazz set the boy down and toddled out of the room. As soon as the kid was gone she found those pale green eyes again, staring at her,

 

“My girl.”

 

“Are we like in our early twenties still because I'm pretty sure I'm almost forty with a mortgage, two car payments, cell phone bill and two children,” Nel stated.

 

“My baby,” Bazz crooned as he walked closer to the teal haired woman.

 

Yeah, she still colored her hair the same teal color. That's not to say that she didn't try other hues... she had but time and time again, she gravitated to her trademark seafoam teal color that she had since junior high.

 

“You're an idiot.”

 

“I'm your favorite idiot though,” he said, leaning down and catching her lips in a kiss. “And don't knock being forty. It's fun.”

 

She smiled as he pulled away, “You're an old man. And yes, I don't let grudges die. Who the hell leaves thirty minutes after their child is born to go on a cross-country tour?”

 

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.”

 

“You just had to say something didn't you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow sighed as he transferred an ungodly sum of money into the account he set up years ago. It had a hefty amount of money in it. No one had ever touched the account to his knowledge, although he let Nel know about it. He even set up a card for her to access it but not one withdrawal had been made.

 

Sometimes, the blue-haired man felt his former girlfriend was snubbing him by not using the funds he provided. Like she was saying Bazz could support her and his kid.

 

He knew she had married him. Fucking Ulquiorra had sent him the wedding announcement. They'd been married for fourteen years now. Bazz made bank between being an international male supermodel and having his hand in various finance dealings.

 

It made his jaw clench in anger because Nel should have been his wife by all accounts. She was with that asshole who had encroached in on his territory while he was gone. It made him angry. He sent birthday cards and presents to the address that Ulquiorra had provided him but there had been nothing; no reply.

 

Complete silence from Nel's happy home. It angered him.

 

He had his manager pull some strings to do a fan meet and greet in the town where they lived. He and the rest of the band would be spending five hours signing merchandise and taking photos with Vapor Atrophy fans. Grimmjow was hoping he'd get a few hours to go past her house and have a chat with his former lover.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bazz couldn't help but eye the teenager as they walked into the media store. He told Nel that he was taking Ren to have some quality father/daughter time so she could wrangle Juzo down for a nap... if she could. His biological son was a handful. The mohawked man knew from his various family members' stories that he had been hell on wheels when he was younger.

 

“Why are we here, Dad?” Ren said, clearly unimpressed.

 

“I dunno,” he said. “I came here to look around. You can pick out something if you want it.”

 

“I do want something but Mom said no,” the girl said, pouting.

 

Bazz chuckled. “Since when do we listen to Mommy when it comes to your favorite band?”

 

The girl's blue eyes looked at him carefully. “Can I have the new figurine of the lead singer?” she said instantly brought out of her moodiness. “It's only—”

 

“Go get it and let me see it,” the man said. He trailed after the child who was headed toward a big display of boxed vinyl figurines that kind of looked like a cartoonish version of popular characters with big eyes and no mouths.

 

Bazz's eyes automatically picked out the figure of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It said his name right on the box that was emblazoned with Vapor Atrophy's logo. The thing had the spiky blue hair and the neck tattoo. The figurine was dressed in black boots, pants, shirt and a white jacket.

 

His eyebrows knitted together. Bazz wanted one of these things of himself. Supermodels didn't get things like this though. He could have been an actor but he'd turned down roles because he didn't want to leave Nel for long periods of time. He also didn't want to deal with the publicity. He had a hard time with it when he became popular from modeling.

 

Damn Grimmjow for having an action figure.

 

If he let Ren buy it, Nel would nail his balls to the wall. She'd scream and rant. However, if he said Ren bought it with her own money, then she really couldn't complain. He bit his lip. It was too risky.

 

“Can I Dad? Please?”

 

He shook his head. “You can get the album but not that. Your mom would flip her lid.”

 

“You could buy it and I could say it was a gift from a friend,” Ren said, staring up at him with big puppy eyes.

 

Ugh, he hated when the girl did that. With a sigh, he bought a gift card for the girl to buy the new album on her phone and the figurine.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They went to visit Nel's mom and stepfather after their visit to the mall. Ren didn't say anything. She was a good kid like that. Her dad was always buying her Vapor Atrophy's music. She had every one of their songs, even the bootlegged stuff like their first demo that was sold nowhere except on auction sites.

 

It was nice having parents that were rich.

 

She said hello to her grandparents and then parked herself in front of their television to browse channels. Ren was about to flip to another station but the words on the screen said “WORLD PREMIER! NEW MUSIC BY VAPOR ATROPHY!”

 

Ren had never seen a music video of Vapor Atrophy's. She'd never seen anything but glimpses of pictures of the band members. She was never allowed to go to concerts. Nel had told her that she wasn't allowed to have anything to do with the band. Ever.

 

Her friends talked about them all the time. Everyone talked about Vapor Atrophy. They were one of the hottest bands right now. They'd been around for the past fifteen years. The teen girl didn't know why her mother disliked them so much. Her mom said that the lead singer was a very bad influence. Grandpa Don had agreed. That's why when he came into the living area, he switched the television off.

 

“Hey! I was watching that!”

 

“You were disobeying rules!” The older bearded man said.

 

Ren pouted on the way home with her arms crossed over her chest. Grandpa Don told her dad that she was spoiled and a brat. She was not! She didn't understand why people had such a problem with one band!

 

She liked a wide variety of music. It wasn't like she was digging up dinosaurs like Marilyn Manson or Nirvana! She had listened to Miyavi and Gackt! She had bought music from bands that were considered “emo”. Her mother had no problems with these other bands. It was just that one.

 

Once they arrived home and the car was pulled into the garage, the teenager exited the car with a full scowl on her face. The first thing she did when she got inside was slammed the door. She could tell her mom was mad. She must have just gotten her brother down for a nap.

 

“I take it you guys didn't have a good time?” Nel asked once she took a couple of deep breaths.

 

Bazz shrugged. Ren shook her head. “Grandpa Don said I'm a spoiled brat because I wanted to watch the new Vapor Atrophy music video.”

 

“Ren! You know you're not allowed to watch that garbage!”

 

“It's not like I'm obsessing over them! I just want to see a music video of theirs! I'm not in love with them or anything! There is nothing wrong with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!”

 

The blonde girl wasn't sure if her mother's eyes were going to bug out of her head or the woman was going to fall over in disbelief. It was her father who led the woman away to their bedroom.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“You should tell her,” Bazz said later that night when the kids were asleep.

 

Nel shrugged. She didn't like thinking about it. She didn't like acknowledging the fact that she had a connection to the man with neon-blue hair. She didn't like remembering the way he would grin at her or the way his smug face would be proud of something.

 

His band had been more important than her. His career more important than his family. Every year she would dispose of cards that had his name signed at the bottom. She swiped the cash out of them first to put towards Ren's college education.

 

She could feel Bazz's hands on her shoulders kneading the knots of tension there before he was moving her hair out of the way and sucking on the skin where her neck met the rest of her body. “If I tell her, she'll hate me. She already hates me. She'll hate me more.”

 

“Nel,” he said.

 

“Bazz,” Nel replied. “I can't let Grimmjow back into my life. I can let him disappoint our daughter.”

 

“You don't know if he would be a disappointment. Either tell her or don't but leave the girl alone about what band she likes. If you keep on with this then she'll resent you more.” the man said before laying down on the bed.

 

He was right. Why was he always right? She had to wonder why he would be supportive of letting Grimmjow back into their lives. What did the man have to gain from it?

 

The next morning she said nothing to her daughter who was getting ready for school. The girl had her earbuds shoved into her ears and was obviously listening to something on her phone. The teal-haired woman gave her husband a look. The man shrugged as he wiped oatmeal off the little boy.

 

Ren had declined a ride to the school, citing she would take the bus. Nel worried as she watched her daughter walk away from the house.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ren had gotten the text that morning. One of her friends had heard that Vapor Atrophy was in town and knew which hotel they were in.

 

_Score_!

 

She had declined the ride from her mom because Ren Tu Black was going to skip school. She was going to see her favorite band.

 

Ren wasn't nervous as she took the bus into the heart of the town where she lived. She wasn't practically shaking in her shoes as she walked toward the hotel. She walked into the lobby and nearly collided with a brick wall. At least it felt like one as she landed on her backside.

 

She scowled up at the thing blocking her path. Her mouth dropped open.

 

“What the—Watch where the fuck you're going, kid!” a man with blue hair snarled. He didn't even bother to help her up.   
  


Ren scrambled to her feet and dusted off her uniform. She rose to her full height of five-feet-ten-inches tall and put her hands on her hips. She did not appreciate anyone being rude to her. She didn't care if they were famous or not. “Excuse me, _asshole_. You're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez aren't you? From Vapor Atrophy?”

 

“What of it? Shouldn't you be in school?” He asked, shaking his head.

 

“I skipped today because I wanted to meet you,” Ren retorted, still scowling. “I could see this was a waste of my time. You're just a rude man who thinks he can walk all over his fans because he's famous. You didn't apologize or help me up!”

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?”

 

What Ren didn't know was that her mother followed her. Her mother was currently walking into the hotel. Her mother was livid. “Ren Black!” the teal-haired woman shouted.

 

The blonde girl turned around to see her mother stomping towards her. Her blue eyes went wide and Ren resisted the urge to run for the hills.

 

“Holy shit,” the man said. “Nelliel.”

 

“Fucking hell. I did not need this today. Did you notify her and tell her you were here, Grimmjow?”

 

Ren watched the exchange between the two adults with confusion. Her mom _knew_ who Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was? Did she know him on a first name basis? They were talking like they had a history or were enemies. This didn't make a lot of sense. “Um...”

 

Suddenly, her mother turned on her. “I suggest you get in the car Ren. _Now_.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Don't you think there's a point in your life where you should stop?” Nel spat as she turned to the blue-haired man after the girl walked away. “Don't you think all the unanswered cards and the fact that I've used none of your money would be an indication to stop? Did you tell her that you were here?”

 

“What the hell do you mean? I've never seen that chick in my life! She ran into me. I didn't touch her.”

 

“That “chick” is your _daughter_!”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“That's your daughter, Grimmjow. Remember? The one I had before you had to go to the airport for your precious cross-country tour?” Nel seethed.

 

The blue-haired man looked at the woman and then at the retreating form of the tall teenager. “Hey! Wait up!”

 

Nel watched her daughter stop and turn around. The look on the girl's face about took her breath away. That was Grimmjow's scowl down to a perfect science but mirrored on her little girl's face. Her tan eyes watched as Grimmjow slowly walked up to the girl. The scowl lessened little by little until she was giving him a dazzling smile. She was digging out a piece of paper and a pen from her school bag.

 

Grimmjow was signing the piece of paper and then tore off a corner to write something else down. The teenager was lit like a Christmas tree. She grinned, asking the man something and Grimmjow nodded. She held up her phone taking a photo with the man.

 

The teal-haired woman felt her stomach bottom out as the man walked back to where she was standing. She still hated that smug grin. “What did you do?” she asked as he passed by her.

 

“Nothing,” the man said. "Nice seeing you, _Nel_."

 


	8. Chapter 8

His mood was dark. He sat slumped at the bar of the hotel with a sour look on his face. He had a kid. That kid was tall and she was fifteen, almost sixteen. She called him a rude asshole. He was but Grimmjow couldn't help it. That's how he was.

 

Was he supposed to give a shit about a kid who ran _into_ him? He eyed the girl but then realized she was way too young. She started giving him a scolding that would have made him blush had he not been so pissed off already.  
  
Then she walked in. Nelliel Tu walked in and Grimmjow's world stopped, shattered and fell to the floor in tiny pieces. She had stomped all over it and then revealed that girl he accidentally knocked down... That was his daughter.

  
That was his flesh and blood.

  
That was his DNA.

 

Suddenly he felt like a gross old man but HOW could he possibly know that? He'd never seen pictures of her! Anytime he saw Bazz on the internet celebrity rags it was just him and no mention of his family.

 

It made him even more pissed off.

 

So, he decided to apologize. As he walked up to the young female, he could see his own blue eyes staring back at him. He could see his own fucking death glare staring back at him.

 

“Hey, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right, I'm an asshole,” Grimmjow said. “I should have never cursed at you. I never caught your name.”

 

“Oh, my name is Ren Tu Black. That's my mom Nelliel Tu Black,” the teenager said. “My dad calls her Nel though.”

 

That twist at his heart. Her dad. He was her dad! Oh, she meant... She meant Bazzard Black...

 

_Fuck._

 

_Fuck._

 

_Fuck._

 

If he could have screamed, he would have. Grimmjow didn't because he had an image to uphold. He was curious how the girl had found him. “It's nice to meet you, Ren. I enjoy meeting my fans.”

 

“I'm not really a fan. My mom won't let me listen to Vapor Atrophy's music. She says you're a bad influence,” the girl replied. “I have all of your band's music, even the first demo.”

 

“That makes you a fan,” Grimmjow said. “You got a piece of paper? I'll give you an autograph.”

 

“Oh, yeah!”

 

When that girl smiled, it made Grimmjow's heartache because that was Nel's smile. He quickly looked back at the woman who was staring at him. She was going to hate him.

 

The girl pulled out a notebook and pen. Grimmjow signed a page and then tore off the corner the page. He wrote down his phone number. “Look, I want to apologize further for being an ass. I'm giving you my phone number but if it falls into the wrong hands I won't answer. Do you understand? I'd like to take you and your mother out to dinner.”

 

“You don't have to do that Mr. Jaeger—”

 

“Call me, Grimmjow. Better yet, call me Grimm.”

 

He hadn't received a text yet from the young girl. She'd been silent for two days. He only had another week in this shit hole town and he'd be gone to another city. It also rankled him that he didn't have the balls to show up at Nel's house.

 

What was he so afraid of?

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Absolutely not,” Nel said.

 

“Why? You obviously know him,” Ren said.

 

“You would not understand why I do not want to be around him. Bazz, deal with your daughter,” the older woman stated.

 

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. “Ren, Grimmjow is your real father.”

 

“Goddammit, Bazzard!”

 

“You said to deal with her. You didn't say how,” he pointed out.

 

“What do you mean my real father?” the teenager asked.

 

“C'mon girly. Think. The only person who has blonde hair is your momma. Do you see anyone around here with blue eyes? Juzo has green eyes and brown hair,” Bazz said with a sigh. The man was ignoring Nel's angry glare. “I love you like my own kid because I watched your mother give birth to you. Your dad was in the room too but after you came out of your mom, he was gone. He's been gone ever since.”

 

“That's why I didn't want you to get wrapped up in this entire Vapor Atrophy thing,” Nel said quietly. “Grimmjow is a disappointment, Ren. He's been a disappointment since—before you were born.”

 

“Isn't that my choice to decide if he's a disappointment?” Ren asked.

 

The adults both sighed. It was Bazz who said, “We don't want you to get hurt, Ren. That's all we were trying to do is protect you. Grimmjow will leave again. He's a musician. He has to tour to make money.”

 

“I'll just go to dinner with him by myself,” the teenager said.

 

“That might send the wrong message to the paparazzi,” Nel said. “Ugh, you're going to persist with this until I give in, aren't you?”

 

The blonde nodded, a smug look plastered on her face.

 

The girl was too much like her damn father.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow looked at that teal-haired beauty up and down like she was a piece of steak that was cooked to perfection. Holy shit. Even after fifteen years her body was still perfect. She had kept up with the whole fitness routine. She didn't have to. She was a mom. No one expected mothers to take care of anything except kids.

 

If his manager could see into his thoughts, she would have kicked his ass from one end of Japan to the other. Sloane was a mom but the woman had gained a few pounds over the years.

 

Nel, on the other hand, was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. The last time Grimmjow had seen her, she hadn't been. She'd been crying her eyes out because he had to go. It was go or give up a good life that he could give her. All he had needed was one damn year to show people what he could do on a stage and through music.

 

She married that dickhead instead.

 

Ren stood behind her mother; an inch or two taller than the older woman. He grinned and stood as they approached the table he had reserved. He pulled out Nel's chair and then pulled out the young lady's chair. He smiled at the girl but gave Nel a sexy smirk. 

 

She had always fallen for it in the past. However this time, she didn't seem too amused.

 

“So,” he began but the teenager cut him off.

 

“Are you my real father?”

 

Shit, this girl was really his kid. She was about as subtle as a brick through a window. His blue eyes cut over to Nel who sighed and gave a nod. Oh, so they told her. “Yeah, Ren. I'm your dad... Your biological one. I'm sure the one you've had for the past however many years—”

 

“His name is Bazz,” Nel said, interrupting him. “ _You should know this._ ”

 

“Heh,” Grimmjow gave a fake chuckle then gave her a deadpan look. There was no way his kid was going to know anything about what happened that year before he left. There was positively no fucking way that information would ever get out. He turned back to the girl. “I'm sure Bazz is a good father to you.”

 

“He's pretty decent. He's the one that keeps buying your music for me,” Ren said.

 

“He what?” Nel squawked.

 

“Let it go, Nel.”

 

“Don't tell me—”

 

“Mom, drop it. Dad likes their music too,” the girl stated. “Anyway... I know you're going to have to leave and it's okay. I'm not expecting anything from you. You've never sent a birthday card or anything like that.”

 

“Hold up,” Grimmjow started but Nel didn't let him finish. He glared at the woman.

 

“That's incorrect, Ren,” Nel commented, looking very uncomfortable.

 

“What?”

 

“He's always sent birthday cards and presents to you. I've thrown them out,” she admitted.

 

“Do you know how much money I've sent her throughout the years? And you just tossed it?” Grimmjow ranted. This woman threw away tens of thousands of yen! He had worked hard for that money!

 

He heard Nel sigh, “I kept the money. It's in a bank, put away for her college education.”

 

“I don't know who to be more disappointed in,” Ren said. “You or her.”


	11. Chapter 11

The girl didn't say a damn word to her mother once they got home. She just stomped to her room. She looked at the figurine in the box and stuck her tongue out at it. Ren could hear her mom and dad talking.

 

She flopped onto her bed and grabbed her phone, scrolling through the various songs on the device. There were eight Vapor Atrophy studio albums; three live albums; two extended play albums and Ren had them all.

  
Why hadn't her mother told her of Grimm before now? Why had she kept her real father a secret?

 

Her phone dinged, it showed a text from an unknown number. She tapped the message and read it out loud. “How did you find me? G.”

 

Oh, it was Grimmjow... Her dad... The real dad. At least, she now had ammunition if she ever got into a fight with Nel.

 

He was texting her. He wanted to know how she knew what hotel he was staying in? Ren texted him back saying that she knew because someone from the school she was enrolled at worked there.

 

_\- Is your mom upset?_

 

Ren didn't know and she could care less if her mother was upset. The woman LIED to her. She had been lying to Ren since she was born!

 

She never texted him back.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Bazz watched his wife undress. He studied the way her body moved as she went from the bedroom to the walk-in closet. His teeth raked over his bottom lip. Damn, she was sexy.  
  


Even if she was wearing some baggy t-shirt, Bazz knew what was under it. He knew how her full chest would bounce when not restrained by a bra. He knew how tiny her waist was and how it curved down to her hips. She had the loveliest long legs and a nice rounded ass. He appreciated all the work Nel did to keep in shape.

  
He was sitting in bed in a pair of boxer briefs, waiting for her. He was going to attack her the moment she got into bed. There was no way he could hide his hard-on from her.

 

That's what started this trouble years ago. His inability to control his dick around her.

  
The three of them had been friends but Grimmjow and Nel always had that something more. She flirted with Bazz though. One day it just happened. She had been drinking with him and Grimmjow. Nel had playfully reached over and put her hands on his thighs.

 

Normally, had they been sober, Grimmjow would have stopped it before it got too far but it didn't take long for his jeans to be open and her sucking his cock like a woman who had been deprived of it her entire life. Grimmjow was behind her eating her pussy. They all ended up in bed together.

  
They continued to end up in bed. It would Bazz and Nel. Nel and Grimm. Grimm and Bazz. The three couldn't get enough of each other. Then they found out she was pregnant. Grimmjow got angry and tried to push Bazz out of their lives. 

  
He didn't try very hard because days later the blue-haired man was on his knees in front of Bazz. Days after that he was buried inside of Nel. The couple pretended that Bazz didn't exist to each other. They weren't cheating on each other with him.

 

The fight happened.

 

Nel caught Bazz fucking Grimmjow. She screamed at them both. A fistfight broke out between the men. The woman went into labor a couple of days later. Grimmjow told her it was too early and it wasn't the right time. He said he needed another month. Another month and he'd be back for a couple of days so she could have the baby then.

 

Bazz said nothing as he watched them.

 

They both were in the room when she gave birth. She was cussing at both of them. It didn't take long and out came a miniature version of Grimmjow. The red-haired man watched as Grimmjow kissed the woman. He told her he had to go or he was going to miss the plane. She got pissed off and started crying.

 

He wasn't surprised when Nel brought Ren over to his apartment almost a month later. As the baby slept in the car seat he had her against the wall. A few days later, Grimmjow was back. Nel ignore him as she moved her stuff out of their apartment.

 

He couldn't ignore the glare of betrayal that Grimmjow eyed him with. He chose not to see it as the blue-haired man yelled at the woman. He was busy comforting the baby who had woken up to her parents yelling.

 

Nel was breaking it off with him. Bazz heard every word she said to him. She felt like she didn't matter in his life. That music was more important than she was. He winced as she dealt him the final blow.

  
“Bazz treats me like I matter. Bazz treats us like we're important.”

 

Did Nel want him to die because that's what Grimmjow's expression conveyed? If looks could kill, he would have been a dead man.

 

Then Grimmjow left. He never came back. They'd heard all about Vapor Atrophy and Grimmjow's antics over the news and the internet. After a while, it didn't matter.

 

Nel found herself pregnant again. Juzo was born. Bazz was there every step of the way this time without anyone else around.

 

He'd been the one to give Ulquiorra their wedding announcement. He was the one that gave the dark-haired man the address to give to the blue-haired man. The girl was getting older. There were questions going around about why she didn't look like Bazz.

  
As the bathroom light shut off, he was torn from their past. He watched as his wife walked to their bed. She smiled at him. Bazz smiled back before kissing her.

 

He had caused this strife in their life now.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Grimmjow stood in front of Nel's house looking up at it from the street. It was a big place. Modern looking. Very posh. It suited Bazz. He sighed. He needed to talk to the woman. He didn't know what he wanted to talk about he just needed to hear her voice. He needed to see her.

 

His manager called. They'd be leaving after the meet and greet. That was two days away. He had given Ren exclusive VIP tickets to the event so she could meet all the members of Vapor Atrophy and get their autographs along with photos. Grimmjow was even going to throw in a signed tour shirt. She'd be the envy of her friends.

 

She never texted him back, but he figured he deserved it. He barely knew this kid. He didn't deserve her attention. He didn't deserve her affection. He'd been the one to walk out on her and her mother. He was the one that let Bazz take over.

 

The blue-haired man pushed the gate open and walked up to the door. He knocked and then waited. He could hear footsteps, and the door was open. He was staring at Nel wearing a t-shirt and jeans with her hair in a bun.

 

He smiled at her until she sighed heavily. She motioned for him to come in.

 

“I figured you'd stop by sooner or later,” Nel said as she padded down the hallway to a messy looking area. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at the number of medium size building blocks strewn about. Nel stepped on one and had to bite her lip to keep from cussing.

 

She snatched up the offending block and threw it towards a bin of other blocks. That's when he heard it.

 

“Uh oh, Mom's mad.”

 

His head went from side to side looking for the source of that little voice. It took him a minute before he saw the head of brown hair and olive green eyes peeking at him from the pillows of the couch. “You, uh, running a daycare, Nel?”

 

“No,” she said and flopped down on the unoccupied end of the couch. “This is Juzo.”

 

“Juzo.”

 

“Yes, he is—”

 

“I, Juze! I good boy! You wanna play wit me?” The boy rapidly said and popped his body all the way up. “Watch this!”

 

Grimmjow didn't know what to say looking at the miniature version of Bazz as the toddler launched himself at the man. He barely caught the wiggling boy who was giggling like a maniac.

 

“Juzo is not being a good boy. We don't jump off the furniture,” Nel scolded as she took the toddler from his arms. She set the boy down and motioned for him to pick up his blocks.

 

“You had another kid.” His statement was an accusation. He was hurt.

 

“What did you expect, Grimmjow? It had been twelve years.” Nel said without turning to address him. He saw the way she was hugging herself. She was expecting the backlash from this statement. “He deserved it. He's put up with a lot from Ren and me.”

 

Grimmjow scoffed. “Yet you still live in this shithole town.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Juzo! No! We don't use that language!”

 

“Mom's mad! You bad!” said the toddler pointing at Grimmjow.

 

Nel sighed. “No, he's not bad Juze. Mommy's not mad. Mommy is frustrated.”

 

“Mommy's sad,” the boy frowned. “I get Piggy for Mom!”

 

Grimmjow watched as the boy raced to another room. He turned back to Nel who still didn't look at him. “I was thinking I'd be able to come here and talk you into being with me again. I see that's not going to be possible,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah, you're about fourteen years too late to do that,” she commented.

 

“We need to talk about Ren. I'd like to be a part of her life. I'm gonna be in town for another two days. I'll be leaving after the band does an event at the mall. I already gave Ren tickets to it. I'd like you to come,” Grimmjow said.

 

“I'll think about it. Maybe Bazz will take her,” Nel replied.

 

Grimmjow sighed. “We still need to talk about Ren. Can I treat you to lunch? Perhaps dinner again?”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Bazz thought this was a really bad idea. He didn't want to come along with Nel to meet Grimmjow. Nel's mom didn't even give them a second to rethink things before she booted them out of her house. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

 

It was just dinner... with Grimmjow... at a hotel...

 

He didn't think his wife told Grimmjow she was bringing him along. Yeah, from the look on Grimmjow's face, he hadn't expected it. He had a table just for two. The waiter looked uncomfortable as he fetched another chair for the other man.

 

“Did you bring him to rub it in my face?” Grimmjow asked, his gaze shifting from the woman to man and back again. “I know you're married and taken, Nelliel. I've accepted this.”

 

Bazz raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. The man wasn't over what happened. How many years would it take for these two to get over each other? Apparently, fifteen years still wasn't enough. The red-haired man ordered a beer and Nel wanted a gin and tonic.

 

If she was drinking then that meant they were staying at the hotel tonight.

 

“You wanted to talk about Ren,” the woman said. “Start talking. Because the moment my drink is done, I'm getting a room here and letting Bazz fuck my brains out.”

 

Dammit, Nel. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him again as he sipped from his bottle.

 

“You gonna take a break or planning on deep throating that thing, Bazz?” Grimmjow asked.

 

He almost choked on the beer. “I heard you met Juzo today.”

 

The man with blue hair nodded. “That's one heck of a kid. Came flying at me,” Grimmjow said. “He even said the word shit in front of his Ma.”

 

“I heard about it.”

 

“Of course, you did.”

 

“Ren?”

 

“Right, Ren. I'm gonna be part of her life. I want to be part of her life. I've got fifteen years to make up for.”

 

Nel scoffed. “Tch, you think you can waltz in and play Daddy to her? You think she's going to fall for that after you pull a disappearing act and you don't come around for months?”

 

“I can petition the courts for custody. I don't think you'd want that publicized do you?” Grimmjow growled leaning forward in his seat. “I'm sure Bazz wouldn't want that, am I right? I'm not asking for much Nel. Let me see her. Let her have her birthday money. Let her spend all that money in that account. I'll send her souvenirs from different countries. I'll get her some autographs from other celebrities she likes. Maybe take her to an awards show or two.”

 

“You can take her to the ones in Japan, maybe South Korea but you can't take her to America,” Nel said, sipping her drink. Bazz could hear the empty pull and the woman shook the glass, frowning. She signaled for the waiter to bring another.

 

Grimmjow shrugged. “Then I'll take her as a graduation present.”

 

“In a couple years from now,” the woman said. She snatched the new gin and tonic from the waiter. She placed the little straws in her mouth. Bazz could see she was taking in the alcohol way too fast. He didn't say anything though.

 

“What's gonna happen when you lose interest Grimmjow? What's going to happen when you hurt her feelings because you're going to disappoint her. That's who you are. You can't help it.”

 

The other man was silent for a moment as he took a drink from his own beer bottle. “I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt either of you. You have to understand that Sloane knew about the both of you and she urged me to pick one or the other. I could have this career and one of you.”

 

Bazz was practically on the edge of his seat listening to this story. He noticed his own beer bottle was empty and he flagged down a waiter. “I'd like three shots of whiskey, please.”

 

Grimmjow threw him a baleful look but Bazz shrugged. After his new drinks came, he looked at the other man, “What? I'm trying not to provoke your overactive imagination with another bottle of beer.”

 

Grimmjow snorted and grabbed one of the shot glasses. Nel grabbed the other and downed it. “Since I was in love with you both I decided that wouldn't be fair. I picked my career. He was head over fucking heels in love with you anyways. I figured you needed someone that Don didn't hate. Someone Don would approve of.”

 

Nel gaped with her mouth open. Bazz threw back his shot. Grimmjow looked surly as hell.

 

The woman finally found her voice. “We need to get that room now.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Grimmjow could feel Bazz moving against him. It was uncomfortable but he knew what this felt like. He had his dick inside of Nel. She had made him wear a condom. She said she didn't want to get knocked up again. She was done having kids. Juzo drove her to the brink of insanity every day.

 

The three of them moved together, their bodies creating a unique rhythm of harsh breaths, slapping bodies and loud moans. Somehow they went from Nel in the middle to the blue-haired man being in the middle. Nel hadn't been surprised that Grimmjow had condoms or lube with him.

 

She said he was like a boy scout.

 

Bazz had just planted hot kisses on him and held him against the wall as Nel sucked his cock. Then he was on his back on the bed. The woman was riding him, her tits bouncing. He felt Bazz smearing lube on his ass. He didn't mind. He'd always been the bitch.

 

The red-haired man said when Grimmjow could beat him in a fight, he'd bottom for the man. It hadn't happened yet. Maybe in the future, it would but Grimmjow would take what he could get at this point.

 

He wasn't sure who got off first or last but he knew he was fucking exhausted after it was all said and done. They all lay on that king-size bed huffing for breath.

 

“We will give you a trial run, Grimmjow. Three months,” Nel said.

 

“A trial run? For who? Ren or you guys?”

 

Bazz lifted his head, “All of us but you need to keep your mouth shut about us.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ren smiled as she pressed the button that would accept the call from Grimmjow. “Hey, Dad! Where are you now?”

 

“We're in—Zom, where are we? We're in Denmark. I'll bring you something! Good job on making it in the top ten of your class!” Grimmjow replied.

 

The blonde smiled. “Well, it helps when Mom isn't riding my ass about things.”

 

“Assthe!”

 

“What the fuck, Juzo? Don't say that!”

 

“What du fuct?”

 

“Language!”

 

There was silence between the father and daughter then came the telltale voice of the little boy. “Uh oh, Mom's mad! Look you do Renny! I talk to Grimm? Hi Grimm, wanna play wit me?”

 

They both started laughing, and Ren shook her head. “I'm really digging the covers you guys are playing. That video site has most of your acoustic set on there.”

 

“I'm glad. Did you tell your Mom that the Seoul Music Awards are next month? You need to get a dress for it,” Grimmjow said.

 

“No. Crap, I forgot. Do I have to wear a dress?”

 

“Ren, you look more formal in a dress.”

 

“Ugh. You know I hate them! I wear them enough for school,” the teenager complained.

 

“Too bad."

 

"I want to go to the American awards shows! I can imagine all the people I'd meet there!”

 

“Graduate, and you'll get to go.”

 

“Ugh you, Dad and Mom are such sticks in the mud.”

 

“Well I hear that toy company is coming out with another version of a figurine of me,” the man on the other end of the line said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm gonna be riding a panther.”

 

Ren smiled. “I miss you!”

 

“I know you do. I miss you guys too. I've got to go, Ren. I've got a sea of fans in front of me.”

 

They said their byes and Ren looked up as her mother came back in the room holding the little boy. “Dad says he misses us,” she said.

 

“We miss him too,” the woman said.

 

The red-haired man came into the living room next. “Who do we miss?”

 

“Dad just called. He's in Denmark. He said he missed us,” Ren replied. “I'm going to go over to Cifer's house. We're supposed to study for a test and do some project together.”

 

Nel sighed. “Don't be gone too late and make sure you respect, Mr. Cifer!”

 

Ren nodded. She heard this every time since she became friends with the boy. Apparently, Mr. Cifer was old friends of her mom and dads.


End file.
